The Announcement (OUAT CaptainSwan)
by MiraculouslyTrashy
Summary: When Emma finds out that she's pregnant she goes to Snow and David for advice on how to break it to Killian. Half the battle is her working up the courage to tell him.


"So, when are you gonna tell Hook?" Snow bubbles with excitement over her cup of tea.

Emma shrugs, nervous at her mother's excitement. "Uh, i don't know. I don't know how he'll take the news. And i don't know if i should make a big deal about it or..." she trails off.

Her eyebrows furrow together, "Of course this is a big deal! If Killian really loves you, and i know he does, he'll be just as excited as you, or even more so." She puts her hand on Emma's shoulder in reassurance.

She cracks a smile, "It's just that i had such a different experience last time with Henry. It feels like it's the first time again, in some ways."

"It's your first time with a proper family behind you." David chimes in, coming back from the kitchen with slices of pound cake.

Snow nods, "I would have given anything to be by your side to support you."

"You're here now, that's what matters to me, mom." Emma puts her arm around Snow and pulls her in for a hug.

"Were you trying for a baby?" David asks, taking a bite of the cake.

"David!" Snow gently scolds him, "You shouldn't ask that. Excuse your father," she directs at Emma, "sometimes i swear he's still stuck in the dark ages." Her tone lightens towards the end of her sentence.

She shows a sympathetic smile, "I know, I know. But yes, Killian and i had been trying for a while, actually. But after a couple let downs i think we both lost a little hope that this would happen for us... And now it's finally happened and i haven't told him yet. And i feel terrible for not telling him yet but i don't know how." She scoffs, "I can save this town over and over again but i can't tell one secret to my husband."

Snow rubs her back, "You've got to remember you're not alone anymore, not like you were with Henry. It's okay to be worried but you can spread it out to your support group as well."

"'Support group?' Really?" She smirks, getting up from the table.

"She's been reading life-coaching books before bed lately." David jests.

"And see, they're already coming in handy."

Emma starts putting on her coat, "I better get going. I was gonna check by the station on my way home."

Snow gets up and envelops her in a hug. "You know you can come by anytime, not just for our weekly luncheon. Plus, Neal loves when you visit. He's threatened to skip school to be here for these get togethers, you know."

She smiles, "I'll stop by this weekend sometime. Tell him if he has his homework done, I'll play video games with him." She winks.

"I'll be sure to relay the message." David remarks, also giving Emma a hug. "Be safe."

"Always am." She assures before leaving the modest farmhouse and climbing into her yellow bug.

It's not long before shes back in the center of town which is bustling with mid-afternoon activity.

It was late october and there was already quite the chill in the air. Most people have transitioned into wearing heavier coats to stave against the wind that would blow down mainstreet.

Emma pulls up along the police station, proceeding to get out and pull her coat tighter around her. Before she can take another step, the station door opens, revealing Hook. "I thought i heard your car approaching, Swan. Can't take a single day off, or simply can't stay away from me?"

She walks into his arms as he pulls her in. out of the cold. "Both." She says smugly before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Things been so slow today that you were just waiting to hear my car pass by?" They walk into the office and Emma sees that all other employees had cleared out. She gives him a puzzled look.

"Aye. Doesn't help that i told everyone else they could go home early." He wraps his arms around her from behind "But now i have you to keep me company, Love." He kisses the base of her neck.

She sighs at his touch. She turns around to face him, draping her arms around his neck, "Lunch with my folks was good by the way," she says, trying to change the conversation.

"Oh really?" He says as they sway back and forth to the imaginary music around them.

"Yeah. There was cake."

"Mmm," he kisses her longingly, "I think i can still taste it on your lips."

She chuckles softly, "I didn't actually eat any of it though."

"Ah, it must just be you that tastes so sweet." He teases, placing gentle kisses on her cheeks.

She laughs at his corny response, dropping her hand to take his, holding it firmly. "There is a reason i came by. Something that couldn't wait till home." She says solemnly.

Hook backs off, concern suddenly overcoming his face. "Emma, what's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath, steadying herself "I just want to start by saying that i wanted to tell you earlier, but i didn't know how, which i know sounds stupid, especially when i tell you-"

"Love," he rubs her arm to calm her down, he cracks a reassuring smile, "whatever it is, i swear i won't get mad, or whatever you're afraid of me thinking or acting," he catches himself rambling and gets back on track, "Just, you know i'll love you through hell or high water." He says kissing the back of her fingers and holding them there or just a moment longer.

Emma takes a slow breath in and out, "Killian. Killian Jones." She looks up at him dreamily, "I would like to introduce you to someone..."

"It's not someone who wants to kill us, is it?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

She laughs, "No, hopefully not." She guides his hand to rest on her stomach. She can almost hear his heart skip a beat as he starts to piece it together.

"E-emma," he sighs out, "please tell me...say what i think you're about to say." He takes a step back to look at her in entirety, swearing he could see a new glow about her.

She presses his hand to her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

His hand lingers a moment on her stomach, imagining the life beginning, the life that they made together, budding within.

He whisks her up into his arms, spinning them around, kissing her as he puts her back down. "I, I can't believe- this is incredible news, Love." He kisses her again, resting his hand and hook on her waist. "And the baby, everythings... good so far?"

She nods, wiping away the tears pooling in her eyes. "Yeah, everything checks out. Our child is doing great."

Killian notices the tears accumulating in his eyes as well, wiping them with the back of his hand, "I never thought i could love you more than i already did, but this," he caresses her belly, "changes everything i thought i knew."

"Same here." She whispers, pulling him in close, holding each other for what felt like a small eternity.


End file.
